


Do you feel like letting go

by lehnsherry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Desperation, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sass, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force, Under-negotiated Kink, force fingering, force fucking, how are those not tags already, they... negotiate after the fact. idiots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: "I can feel how badly you need it. Allow yourself to let go for a while, Hux."Alternatively, Kylo has been away for weeks. Hux is stressed and needs to let go for a while. Kylo helps.





	Do you feel like letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steppenwolf's song Desperation, because, well. It fits.
> 
> Heed the tags: These boys are idiots and do a thing they haven't properly discussed beforehand. Everyone has a great time and they talk about it afterwards.  
> Please tell me if I need to additionally tag something else, I'm not great with this stuff yet.

Hux was standing on the bridge, finishing his shift, when he heard it for the first time in weeks. It caught him off guard even though he'd been waiting for it with increasing irritation for ten days now. 

_"Hello, Hux"_ , Ren said into his mind. Hux startled slightly, but managed to hide it with a turn to look at a screen. His eyes registered nothing of the text on it. The voice was much more important, even though he would never have told that to Ren himself. 

_"Ren"_ , he sent back, _"you're ten days late. What kept you?"_ He made no effort to keep his annoyance out of it. 

_"I'm so sorry"_ , Ren said wryly, annoyed. _"I'm sure it's been horrible for you. The planet I went out to bring back into our power was more heavily infested with rebels than our intel indicated. Took extra time to clean out all of them, but we did it."_

_"Good. Any casualties? Or injuries?"_ Hux was rather proud of how even and unaffected he was able to make the words sound. It had taken time and practice to be able to send thoughts clearly to Ren through the connection that the knight opened between them in the force, but he was effectively making progress. 

_"Two dead troopers out of the twenty-four I had with me. Around half of the rest have minor injuries."_

Hux sighed, annoyed, _"And you?"_ " It hadn't escaped his notice that Ren was saying nothing of himself. 

_"...I'll make a quick visit into the med-bay before I come to you. Shouldn't be more than disinfection and a few stiches on my arm"_ , he said reluctantly. Hux felt his pulse elevate instantly. He hated how much the idea of Ren being hurt, however insignificantly, unsettled him. 

_"You understand I'll take a look at you as well and force you to stay in bed and rest if need be"_ , Hux remarked. A lieutenant walked up to him, saluting, probably to give Hux a final report before the end of the General's shift. He inclined his head for the woman to speak, but his attention was still on the ghost of Ren on the edges of his mind. 

_"You'll get me in your bed fine without force"_ , Ren smirked. It was infuriating to be able to _hear_ the expression in his voice, especially since Hux still wasn't practiced enough to be able to convey specific tones of voice too reliably. 

_"And when might that be? You can reach me like this, so two hours at most?_ " Suddenly he was glad of his unrefined skill with this kind of communication. It was possible Ren couldn't hear the slightly desperate edge to the questions. 

_"I'm just over an hour out. Then it's the med-bay, and after, I'm coming straight to you. I guess you miss me desperately, huh?"_

Hux made an unattractive scoffing noise in response. _As if._

The lieutenant finished her report. Most of it had escaped Hux, but he got the gist: all was well, they were advancing on the course as expected, no resistance ships, damage to the Finalizer or any other difficulties in sight. He thanked the lieutenant and turned to give command of the ship to the beta shift command that had just arrived. 

_"Speaking of"_ , Ren said as Hux exited the bridge and started his trek toward the officer's lounge, _"I want you to go straight to your rooms."_

_"Why?_ Hux asked, irritated. He had been planning to get a coffee, perhaps spiked with some quality rum from Coruscant, and get started on some paperwork before Ren got home to distract him. 

_"Because I want you to be ready when I get to you. I want you to be loose and wet so I can slide right home, Hux. It's been too damn long, I don't want to wait a minute longer than I have to."_ And suddenly his voice was slow and silken, ghosting over Hux's neck like a warm breath. He shuddered involuntarily. 

It had definitely been too long if he was this desperate for it, Hux decided as he took a turn left, toward his own quarters instead of the officer's lounge after all. It was ridiculous, how Ren could sway him so easily. 

_"That's what I thought"_ , the knight whispered in Hux's mind, slow and sweet like molasses. Hux grimaced but did as Ren wished, anyway. 

__

__*_ _

__

"Now what", Hux said flatly out loud as the door of his personal quarters slid shut behind him. 

_"Undress."_ It was a command as much as it was a request. Hux was about to protest being ordered around like that, but Ren interrupted him. 

_"Save the complaints for later, alright? I can feel how badly you need it. Allow yourself to let go for a while, Hux. Come on, just take your clothes off, get a vial of lube and get on the bed._ " 

Hux felt his cheeks and neck flushing, but he did as Ren asked. He stripped with measured movements and folded his clothes neatly. His black First Order issue undershirt and pants were the last to go, and he dropped them straight into the laundry chute. He was a little disappointed but not surprised to find his cock already well on its way to full hardness. 

The air in the room was cool and Hux trembled slightly as he retrieved the lube from the bedside table and faced the bed. Ren hummed appreciatively in the back of his head, and Hux flushed harder. He felt utterly foolish kneeling on his bed alone, waiting for further instruction from Ren. Their dynamic wasn't usually this simple, Ren leading and Hux dutifully following behind, whatever their official standing and ranking regarding each other may be. Still, Hux wasn't exactly averse to being in this kind of a situation every once in a while. 

_"Ready?"_ , Ren asked, even though he already knew. What a bastard. Hux could hear he was smiling again. He forced himself to give a confirming answer anyway. 

_"Alright. Get some lube. You have it? Now get on your knees and shoulders on the mattress for me. Face in the pillow, okay?"_

Hux obeyed, even though the action made him flush down his chest. He pressed his cheek to one of the pillows. It only smelled like detergent and his own shampoo. He had to admit he missed Ren's scent. As if the knight heard this admission, he chuckled low in Hux's mind, the sound deep and teasing. Hux really wanted to hear that with his ears again, to feel the puff of air on his bare skin. _Hurry up, Ren_. 

Ren told Hux to put a finger in and start stretching himself. Hux obeyed grudgingly. His cock, already hanging heavy between his thighs, jumped at the slight stretch. Hux kept going, slow and steady, adding a second finger after a while. Ren kept up a low murmur of praise and instruction in the background, but the sensations stole Hux's attention. He hadn't done this much in Ren's absence, preferring to focus on work so as to not have too much free time in which to... imagine that he missed Ren. He'd almost forgotten how much he truly loved this. 

Hux rolled over to his side and really got a good rhythm going, one hand gripping his hard cock loosely and the other nudging his prostate again and again. He pulled his fingers out and added a third and almost came right then. It was so good, the delicious stretch, Ren's voice flowing over him, soothing, the slick grip of his fingers. He whined low in his throat and fastened his strokes. 

_"Ren, I'm going to - "_

_"No."_ Ren's tone was steel all of a sudden, and Hux felt invisible hands grab his wrists and stop their movement. He was flipped around to lay on his stomach again. _What?_

_"Ren"_ , Hux moaned. _"Let me come. You know I'll be ready to go again when you get here!"_

" _"No"_ , Ren whispered. " _I want to keep you on the edge until I can finish you off myself. Let's just keep going..._ " 

"What? Noo- Ren - _oh_ " Hux's frustrated reply was cut short by the feeling of the ghost fingers pulling his hand away from his hole and replacing his fingers there. 

It was shocking, something so foreign pushing into him. It was neither warm like fingers or a cock, nor cool and hard like toy, more like just concentrated air pushing at him. More like a suggestion than an actual caress. Hux could feel it feeling its way around, twisting inside him experimentally and searching for his prostate. It found it soon and Hux let out an involuntary moan. 

_"Do you like this, General? Ass in the air, fucked by the force while you wait for me? You're gorgeous..."_ Ren's voice had gone husky and he emphasized the words with little nudges to Hux's prostate. Hux moaned and tried to thrust back to get more friction, but Ren wouldn't let him. There was a pressure keeping Hux's hips in place, immobile, while Ren milked his prostate with the force. 

"Ren- how long? Please, how long are you going to keep – ahh", a particularly hard thrust cut him off again. 

_"Less than an hour now. You can hold it that long, I know you can."_ His voice was soothing, and Hux could feel a wave of air caressing his back and down his thighs. He tried to get a hand on his cock, which was now weeping into the sheets continuously, but an invisible hand held it in place, as the slow, relentless fucking continued. Hux buried his face in the sheets and let out a sob. 

__*_ _

__

He didn't know how long it had been going on. He didn't know what day or what year it was, he could barely remember his own name. Everything had blurred together into a red haze of pleasure and desperation. The force grip around his tortured cock kept him from coming, while the thrusting inside him just kept going and going, never showing signs of stopping. Sometimes it slowed down to give Hux a chance to breathe properly for a while, and sometimes it got jerky, frantic, and Hux could almost imagine that Ren was here physically, fucking him through the mattress. 

Ren had stopped his constant stream of encouragement, and Hux missed it terribly. Ren was still there in his head, but he was distant, focusing on something else, only sparing Hux a few comforting words every once in a while, at irregular intervals. Distantly, Hux wondered if this meant he was focusing on landing his ship in Finalizer's bay, or that he was already being attended to by medbots abroad the ship. That thought drove him into a deeper desperation as it meant Ren was _so close_ , but not here, doing something else and _not coming to Hux_. 

All of Hux's inhibitions were gone. He had no shame or self-control left. He moaned and shook and squirmed in the force-hold, but nothing he tried gave him any relief. He was sliding forward in the silk sheets, and ruining them with sweat and pre-come and drool and tears. And _Kylo was not here_. 

"Kylo, please, please let me come, fuck me, please - " Hux could no longer tell if he was sending this to Ren or if he was just moaning it into his pillow, but he finally got an answer anyway. 

_"Hux, Hux, I'm coming now. Just hold on a little longer, a few minutes, I'll be right there" _, Ren was chanting in his mind, frantic, out of breath, possibly running to get to Hux faster. Hux sobbed again, in relief and in agony in equal measure. Kylo was coming, he was going to be here soon, but it wouldn't be _soon enough_. __

____

____

____

Hux was shaky and exhausted and euphoric and on the verge of a total breakdown. And then, finally, finally, the door to the room was thrown open and there was Kylo, panting and flushed, just looking at Hux. Through the tears in his eyes Hux couldn't properly see the expression in his knight's eyes, but he could guess. Kylo might not have been physically driven as far into abandon as Hux, but he was desperate as well. 

____

____

____

Hux could feel the force-hold slacken around him a little and he flopped on his side, facing Kylo in the doorway. Hux felt a fresh wave of shame cascade over him as he imagined what he looked like. Flushed all over, sweat, tears and snot on his face, lying prone in wet sheets, ass still opening and clenching with the force, whining and pathetic. But Kylo didn't look disgusted at all and Hux just. He craved. 

____

He lifted a trembling hand weakly and said softly, "Please. I need you." 

____

That was all the urging Kylo needed. He shed his clothes faster than Hux had ever seen him do before, aided by the force, and was in Hux's arms in a minute. His big arms held Hux close and he was so warm and heavy and he smelled so familiar and good and Hux just started to cry in earnest. 

____

"I need you- please just -" He got no further as Kylo stopped him with a passionate kiss. Hux clung to Kylo with what little the strength he had left and shakily breathed him in as the knight kept caressing his arms and sides and kissing his face. 

____

"I'm here, I'm here, let me just -" And then he was sliding home. 

____

It was the best feeling in the world. 

____

Hux was oversensitive, sore, puffy and swollen, thoroughly used already, but having Kylo push into him was heaven. The force-fingers hadn't been quite as large as Kylo, so his thick cock stretched Hux wider, reached deeper, and had Hux gasping with how good he felt. Kylo's large hands smoothing over Hux's skin and hair brought an indescribable feeling of contentment, only increased by the soft kisses he was lavishing on Hux's face and neck. 

____

Kylo's thrusts were powerful and deep and had Hux making high-pitched sounds, almost wails, on every thrust. A stream of _I missed you I love you I love this never leave me like this again_ floated between them and Hux had no idea which one of them said what, but then again he didn't really care. 

____

He was too exhausted to do much more than kiss his knight back weakly and clench around him faintly, but it seemed to be enough. Kylo's thrusts began to turn faster and more violent, nailing straight into Hux's prostate. Hux had been on the brink of orgasm for what felt like days, and it was an indescribable relief to finally be thrown over that edge into inconceivable pleasure and lightness. 

____

Kylo fucked Hux through his orgasm, groaning and then finally coming inside him as Hux's walls clenched around him one last time. Kylo buried his face in Hux's neck and shook as he was overcome by his release. Hux buried his hand in Kylo's hair and held on as hard as he could, for a very long time. 

____

____*_ _ _ _

____

____

____

They lay in a heap in the damp sheets, sweat cooling on their bare skin. Kylo was very heavy, and for such a bear of a man he had surprisingly pointy elbows, but Hux couldn't complain. He felt too good, and Kylo was warm and smelled amazing. It had definitely been too long since they had been like this, if the completely ordinary scent of a sweaty man felt to him like some incense of the gods. 

____

"You're never allowed to do this again." His tone was flat with both fatigue and finality. 

____

Kylo kissed his chin lazily and smiled at him. Looking very self-satisfied, the bastard. "Never allowed to leave, or never allowed to make you a whimpering mess?" 

____

"Well, obviously I can't keep you with me all the time", Hux stated matter-of-factly, "as we would both go insane in a month, if not sooner." Kylo snuffled a laugh into Hux's neck. 

____

"What I mean is, seven weeks is too much. I don't even care what important Supremely Leaderly duties you supposedly have, they will not take this long, or I'm going with you." He emphasized these words with sharp pokes into Kylo's vulnerable side. Kylo curled away from the fingers, but then just rolled over and pulled Hux to lie on top of him. Hux was still too weary to really move, so he accepted his new position with grace and laid his cheek on Kylo's chest. 

____

"Agreed", Kylo acquiesced, and used the force to pull the rumpled covers over them. "I have no idea how that works. You're infuriating, but I just need to hold you all the time." 

____

"Also", Hux said, ignoring that last comment for now, "I'm not saying no to doing... this... again", he gestured to the general state of affairs, from the dirty sheets to his own face that was probably still gross and red from crying so much. That earned him an enthusiastic kiss and a wandering hand guesting down his back and to the curve of his ass. 

____

"But", he said firmly has he pushed Kylo away with a hand in his face, "We actually need to discuss it before it happens! I know you find expressing yourself challenging and futile -" Kylo pinched Hux's ass as a punishment for that. Hux bit his nose in retaliation, and then, overwhelmed by sheer horror and shame at himself, immediately regretted ever existing. 

____

"...But these things need to be talked about, you lug. Just because this ended up being good for me today, doesn't mean it always will be. It was... a lot. I'm not always going to be ready to give you all control." He fixed his gaze on a mole on Kylo's chin and wouldn't look at him in the eye. Despite mocking Kylo for his caveman ways and refusal to talk, Hux had to admit it wasn't his favourite pastime either. 

____

Kylo pet his back soothingly, a gesture Hux somewhat resented now that he wasn't completely out of his mind. 

____

"Alright. I get that", Kylo said, and then smiled worryingly. "Besides. Who says it has to always be you who gets that done to you?" 

____

Huh. That. Was certainly a thought. Hux's brain filled with images of himself fucking Kylo for hours, of eating him out until he cries and Hux's jaw aches for days after... yes. He definitely wanted that. Deciding by the faint blush on the knight's face and the anticipating look in his eyes, Kylo had caught some of Hux's thoughts and approved of them wholeheartedly. 

____

They were definitely in for some fucking _brilliant_ sex in the near future. Hux almost wanted to go for another round right now, but he was so tired he could barely move a finger. He settled to lie more comfortably on Kylo, and then set out to examine the injured arm, as well as to find out whether the big lug was hiding any injuries. They had the rest of their lives to experiment in bed. Right now, priority was health, and then sleep. 

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
